warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Autumnrose
Happy to help :) And with the requesting help, its either around 50 pages or 100 pages but idk xP It All Ends (On July 15) 01:50, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Lol not sure how I did that... xD It All Ends (On July 15) 01:56, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Lol :P Yep, that wasn't weird. xP It All Ends (On July 15) 02:01, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Exactly. Perfectly normal. xP It All Ends (On July 15) 02:05, June 29, 2011 (UTC) lol wow :P It All Ends (On July 15) 02:11, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Ha ha lol :P It All Ends (On July 15) 02:20, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Then tell Heidi, Sydney, Bella, Carter, Loralei, Logan, Kayla, Lauren, Jessi, and Hanna that I said hi to :) It All Ends (On July 15) 02:28, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Main Page help Hey! Cute Wiki. Get with SnapeFan1 and let me know some sections you may want? Like "Featured ____ " ideas. Maybe a Poll Idea? Etc. Once you compile some ideas, I can get it all together and line it up.. etc :) Let me know, as I am usually super busy on the True Blood Wiki! :) Buffymybasset Well, we can of course have a Featured Article section and to vote for featured articles, along with a section for announcemnts and also a section like 'A word from the Founder' where you say something about the wiki :) It All Ends (On July 15) 02:37, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Anytime; and you go do that :) It All Ends (On July 15) 02:40, June 29, 2011 (UTC) If you like the layout, describe it or how it to Buffy :) It All Ends (On July 15) 02:50, June 29, 2011 (UTC) layout Yes, I can do something like that. Let me find someone who can resize a background picture for me to use. Does any image of a cat work? I can come up with some images, and you could chose the one you like best... Then I can choose my colors for the Wiki better. Buffy Great! =D ★Rainwillow★ 07:26, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I had to go. Oh and of course you can add more detail to Streamwater!CinderxLion 14:15, June 29, 2011 (UTC) nothin just woke up CinderxLion 14:19, June 29, 2011 (UTC) lol i never wake up b4 7:30CinderxLion 14:24, June 29, 2011 (UTC) I think you did a geat job you made me sound like a fairy tale!!!!CinderxLion 14:29, June 29, 2011 (UTC) WHat you can do is amazing!CinderxLion 14:32, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Right sorry CinderxLion 14:35, June 29, 2011 (UTC) kk It's SHOWTIME!!CinderxLion 15:15, June 29, 2011 (UTC) I made moonwing of WinterclanCinderxLion 15:48, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey CinderxLion 22:23, June 29, 2011 (UTC) wow 7 hour practice. Nothins new sure ill role play on the wind chasers...CinderxLion 22:29, June 29, 2011 (UTC) leaving. bye-bye hi. I'm leaving every wiki except my wiki, Living on our own Wiki. you can contact me there.Spottedstar42Am I Crazy or am I just Insane?? <3 23:30, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Nothing much; I'm free for most of the night :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 00:58, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Sure I can. :) Rainlegs Sure :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 01:02, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Hiya! XD Rainlegs Nothin' much. You? Rainlegs Okay. BTW, are people allowed to just randomly make their own cats related to another? I just checked Reedstar, and CinderxLion just added their cat as her brother... :P Rainlegs Can I go ahead and remove it? XP Marshmellow? lol Rainlegs XD I dunno. I only have cats in WinterClan. :P I can make a few more cats to rp in whatever clan you want to rp in. I'll make a brother and sister. Give me a few minuted to come up with names and descriptions. :) Yay :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 01:30, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Yep! XP Rainlegs Heck ya! Pepperblaze is completely oblivious, though. XP Silvermist can see it... :P Let meh come up with a name... XD HI Autumnrose! =D ★Rainwillow★ 13:21, June 30, 2011 (UTC) New Topic Hi Autumnrose! Now that we are BOTH active on this wiki again....xD, I wanted to ask you a question. Since you appointed me an admin on here ( hope you didn't forget), can you please give me admin rights? Sorry if I sound selfish.... ★Rainwillow★ 13:39, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Yep; sorry I didn't respond to your other message. I'm on like three different intenet tabs trying to multitask xDGwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 17:04, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Sure :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 17:13, June 30, 2011 (UTC) lol wow :P and sure :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 21:15, June 30, 2011 (UTC) lol :) AutumnClan? Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 21:30, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah :( Most likely she'll be online tonight, but idk. Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 21:46, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Yay! Thanks! Btw, I see you figured out how we could role-play on here! =D Think I could join you, Rainlegs, and SnapeFan1 tonight? xD ★Rainwillow★ 23:12, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Ugh, I hate multitasking.....anyways, I was wondering if I could role-play with you, Rainlegs, and Snapefan1 when they come on. I saw you guys role-playing on the Clans pages and it looked fun. ★Rainwillow★ 23:15, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Sure! What Clan? ★Rainwillow★ 23:18, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Uhhh....yeah.. I'm online now though. :D ★Rainwillow★ 02:06, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Yep; for now at least :) Might have to go soon, but idk Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 19:36, July 1, 2011 (UTC) That's okay! I'm on now....are you? ★Rainwillow★ 02:35, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Lol! :P ★Rainwillow★ 03:08, July 2, 2011 (UTC) ok, but why is everything pink?! (lol i hate pink sorry XD) 03:56, July 2, 2011 (UTC) oh and im leaving this wiki sorry but i have no time for wikis anymore 04:07, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes, although i'm going back and forth on wikias! xD So many messages...and plus i'm rping on youtube with so many rpers! :P Sorry if i send back slow replies; Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 15:49, July 2, 2011 (UTC) A bit busy, but I'll see if i can put in a few roleplay posts :) And awsome :D Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 15:56, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Wouldn't mind it one bit. :) Rainlegs I'll finish it in a little while. :) BTW, Snape's computer crashed, and she won't be on for a few weeks. :( Yea, I'm ok! I just forgot my password, and just remembered it today! Sorry about that! :) Cats Oh, I have family info for Skyfoot, and I forgot to give it to you - here it is! Mate: Falconsun - Gray tabby tom with amber eyes Kits: Cliffkit - Gray tom with an orange tail and green eyes, Webkit - dark brown tabby tom with orange eyes, Darkleaf: large black tabby she - cat with amber eyes, Leafwhisker: Light brown tabby, and Firetree - large flame colored tabby tom Mother: Sandfrost: Orange tabby with deep blue eyes, former leader of a group of rouges Father: Mudstorm: Evil light brown tom with icy blue eyes, former deputy of a group of rouges Sorry about that! Yeah :( I'm trying to use a really slow computer with faulty internet, but I'll be trying to edit on wikia once in a while, but idk :/ It may take several weeks to get my laptop fixed, but for now, I'm trying to use the slow one. Better than nothing. :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 04:05, July 5, 2011 (UTC) hey roise i wanna join. can I? Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 16:58, July 5, 2011 (UTC) FreeClan Oh could I make a cat for FreeClan too? Here are the details, and I put a picture! Name: Furball Gender: She-cat Decription: A small, white she-cat with plack patches, and olive green eyes. Personality: Not the nicest cat, but can be nice at times. She is a warrior, but goes back home at night. She is around 36 mons old. Family: Mother: Pixie: Gray tabby with blue eyes Father: Blast: Looks like Furball, but has green eyes. Siblings: Hailey: Bright white she cat with deep blue eyes Anna: Bright orange she cat with dark green eyes Micaela: Gray tabby with orange eyes Kaston: Bright yellow and orange tabby tom with soft brown eyes Caleb: tom that looks exactly live Furball Neices and Nephews: Ron: Brown tabby tom with geen eyes Oreo: Looks exactly like Furball, and has blue eyes, tom Thanks! Skyfoot21 18:11, July 5, 2011 (UTC)Skyfoot21 Blackfrost: Clan: Bloodclan Rank: Warrior/Queen Gender: Female Pelt: Texcudo Eyes: Green Physical Description: A black and white she-cat with brightgreen eyes Other: Has a scar over one eye. Mate to Bloodstar Bloodstar: Clan: Bloodclan Rank: Leader Gender: Male Pelt: I dont know what you'd call it but its just one strait color Eyes: Left:Green Right:Amber Physical Description: A blood-red tom with a nicked ear (right) Other: His mother is Mothwing and is father is Jayfeather. Tangletail Clan: Nightcaln, Mistclan (formely) Rank: Warrior Gender: Male Pelt: Tabby Eyes: Amber Physical Description: A brown black and gray tabby tom. Other: His mate left him, theres a conspericy about his family in his home clan (Mistclan), and Darkfire killed his father and mother. thanks rosey Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 21:08, July 5, 2011 (UTC) okay ill rp blackfrost and you can chosse a clan for me i dont care thanks Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 01:02, July 6, 2011 (UTC) okay winterclans fine and what is "my page"? Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 02:11, July 6, 2011 (UTC) okay how do you get that template Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 02:18, July 6, 2011 (UTC) thats alright i gotta go can i do it tomarrow? Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 02:31, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Bye Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 03:03, July 6, 2011 (UTC) i am now autumn whats wrong? Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 15:58, July 7, 2011 (UTC) nothing really i have a small head ache cause i just got up, im editing my user page and im on chapter 8 or 9 on Crookedstar's Promise. what about you Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 16:03, July 7, 2011 (UTC) awesome.....do you wanna write fanfictions about stuff other than warriors, cause i have a fanfic site that you can join Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 16:10, July 7, 2011 (UTC) no i bet your awesome......i havent seen your stories so why dont you write one and if it has some.....lesser awesome spots ill help you with it, K? Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 16:18, July 7, 2011 (UTC) i can find a picture of my kitty T_T Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 16:24, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I cant get my picture to work on my template i uploaded the pic its title is Blackfrost thank you so much Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 16:49, July 7, 2011 (UTC) thanks Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 16:55, July 7, 2011 (UTC) i mightve messed it up...sorry Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 16:56, July 7, 2011 (UTC) OMS autumn now my page sucks *gives you the evil eye* Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 17:00, July 7, 2011 (UTC) haha awesome Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 17:45, July 8, 2011 (UTC) coolieo but i cant read the green writing Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 21:01, July 8, 2011 (UTC) O Hai! Wassup? --'B'loo![[User Talk:BlueOrca|'Spam!']] okie Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 02:41, July 9, 2011 (UTC) awesomeness times 4. what color purple is that Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 17:19, July 9, 2011 (UTC) sure where do i go and i still cant fix my picture Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 17:32, July 9, 2011 (UTC) you said winterclan Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 17:34, July 9, 2011 (UTC) okie and that wiki i was talking to you about is Worlds of Fanfictions wiki Glass Heart Breaks So Easily i did i mess up the page but i fixed it thats why it took me forever sorry :P Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 17:50, July 9, 2011 (UTC) imma make my page and roleplay :) Glass Heart Breaks So Easily HELLO RP ive ben waiting for two days T_T me no likey waiting >:P butt for real please role play Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 00:13, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi Autumnrose! Can I make a page for my cat Firesky and how do you make those boxes? KK THX! [[User:Firestream12|☆'FIRE'STREAM☆]]Catz Rule! 00:57, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi :) [[User:Ms_ds_nerd|'P']][[User talk:Ms_ds_nerd|'o']][[User:Ms_ds_nerd|'k']][[User talk:Ms_ds_nerd|'e']][[User:Ms_ds_nerd|'m']][[User talk:Ms_ds_nerd|'o']][[User:Ms_ds_nerd|'n']] 00:05, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi Autumnrose, this is chinapro. :) I was wondering if I could join some of the clans and when I get more familiar with this wikia if I have your permission to create a clan?? So far I have put comments on the Summerclan, Winterclan, Autumnclan (hey, your name's in there! xD), Springclan, and Freeclan asking to be a warrior. I hope this is okay--because I can take back those requests if I can only be in one clan. Thanks! :) Siggie starts HERE xD ---> -The loyalty, honor, grace, and kindness of a warrior- (I have all those, right? xP) 00:29, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey Autumnrose sorry i wasn't on for so long i got busy with a bunch of stuff. So hows it goin? Just wanted to drop by. 13:46, July 21, 2011 (UTC) hey autumny i read somewhere you lrft but you made that blog so i was like.....WTF and since when did we get an IRC and did you leave warriors wiki? The Moose Has Spoken 06:47, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi! May I join SummerClan? I made a page for my cat, Ivyheart. Ivyheart 03:11, July 28, 2011 (UTC) California!!!!! Hey Autumn! I won't be on until Monday, as I'm going on vacation 'till Monday. Good luck with the wiki while I'm gone! <3, Rainlegs 03:54, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Can I join Summerclan as a silvertabby queen with dark blue eyes and thick fur, kits are Sapphirekit and Diamondkit.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 15:54, July 29, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker on Springclan can I be your apprentice? I'll be a blueish silvertabby (that is what my cats always look like!) she-cat with dark blue eyes. The name will be Silverpaw.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 15:59, July 29, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker hey autumny i read somewhere you lrft but you made that blog so i was like.....WTF and since when did we get an IRC and did you leave warriors wiki? Marceline The Sexy Vampire Queen 21:21, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Im thinking of archiving the Roleplay for SummerClan since its startin to get our of control xP Tell me what you think about the idea --'B'loo![[User Talk:BlueOrca|'Spam!']] HELP! UNBRIFAN8 IS THREATENING TO KILL SKYMIST OFF THE RP SITE! YOU HAVE TO STOP HER! Rainface, a honest warrior 23:32, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Let's see. SummerClan has been attacked by WinterClan (6 times or something like that) Luckshine has had kits though i am taking care of them. Riverpaw is the new meddie cat apprentice. Graypaw and Eclipsepaw are training to be warriors. Firesky and Moonshade are now mates. Swiftfoot, another person, has joined. Rowanflight, another person, is going to have kits. AutumnClan attacked (Chinapro's idea). ummm, yea, i'll let you know about anything else. Rainface<3 01:02, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Wait what time does it start? User:Ivyheart 20:39, August 13, 2011 (UTC) So you mean 8 eastern time? User:Ivyheart 20:47, August 13, 2011 (UTC) What time does it end? 30 past 8/9? ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 01:15, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Am now :P User:Ivyheart 02:30, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Images Hi there, Autumn. I take it you're one of the admins here. Anyways, it's me, Cloudskye. I'm from WW. I've come to tell you that you have many images that are not allowed to be on here, because they violate Warriors Wiki policy. Please remove them. If not, you will be reported. *http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/File:Luckshine.png *http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/File:Rowanflight.png *http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/File:RoseStar.png *http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lavastorm_request_1.png *http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/File:CinderXLion.request.Starshine-1-.png *http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lava.kit.png *http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/File:Pine.kit.alt.png *http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bracken.kit.png *http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/File:230.jpg *http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kittypet_Blanks_FemaleShort.png *http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/File:Blazeheart_request.png Please take care of this asap. If not, you will be reported to WW staff. --Cloudskye of WW Sure! :) Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 14:49, August 16, 2011 (UTC) kk do you think you could get on chat? :) I'm gonna get on chat now. Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 14:51, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay, the links should work now... This is what I get for not paying attention to what I type. Sorry 'bout that! =) --Cloudskye yea, i am on. Rainface<3 20:59, August 16, 2011 (UTC) sure, i'll edit there sense you editted there last. Rainface<3 21:07, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi ugly poopface. go die in a hole. Violetsong 21:12, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Request for help Hi Autumnrose. I approved your request, and I'm here to follow up with you. I'll start working on the wiki in the next day or two, so in the meantime, please put into an appropriate category to fully meet the criteria for help. There are only a few, so it won't take long. For the main page redesign, did you have anything specific in mind? If you've seen a main page layout that you like on another wiki, feel free to link me to it, and I'll setup the layout here. Talk to you soon. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 23:04, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :Which sections of the HP wiki's main page (Featured Article, Blogs, etc.) do you want to use here? Also, if you want a slider, please link me to (up to) 4 images to use (preferably 660x360 or larger), and which page you want each image to link to. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 21:22, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::The new main page layout is up with the sections you requested. As you can see, I used the same font from the logo to make the section headers. If you want to use a different font or different colors for the sections or headers, let me know. Oh, and about the text for the new messages pop-up, that's controlled with MediaWiki:Youhavenewmessagesmulti. Hope that helps. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 18:17, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ----- autumn, some categories are red links D: they weren't red links yesterday ஜ۩۞۩ஜLuckshine AHHH! Commercials! ஜ۩۞۩ஜ 12:37, August 17, 2011 (UTC) nevermind, it got fixed ஜ۩۞۩ஜLuckshine AHHH! Commercials! ஜ۩۞۩ஜ 14:08, August 17, 2011 (UTC).. i think question, how do i edit it? Rainface<3 18:42, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Autumnrose! Is it allright if I create a Clan called WildClan? If I look at a Clan page, I know for the biggest part how to make one. I ♥ Cookies All cookies are mine... 09:18, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure! :) Rain's coming too. Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 15:49, August 19, 2011 (UTC) autumn, we are on chat, where are you? (ps, silver and i are on here so we can TALK to you). Rainface<3 16:03, August 19, 2011 (UTC) sorry, can't go on chat, my computer goes wacko and doesn't let me send meesages on chat. Me and rainy are fine now.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 18:26, August 19, 2011 (UTC) YO! --Bloo Erh..nope. ._. Kinda busy..Wanna roleplay? --'Bloo 20:12, August 19, 2011 (UTC)' Nah...Oh and take a lookie on the Main Page xD --'Bloo'20:36, August 19, 2011 (UTC) yea. Rainface<3 23:19, August 19, 2011 (UTC) yea. Rainface<3 23:56, August 19, 2011 (UTC) kk Rainface<3 00:00, August 20, 2011 (UTC) can i roleplay aurorakit?❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 00:48, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ): Chat won't work for me now! Rainface<3 01:18, August 20, 2011 (UTC) omg, now what? Rainface<3 01:25, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ok. Rainface<3 01:38, August 20, 2011 (UTC) yea im on ! ஜ۩۞۩ஜLuckshine AHHH! Commercials! ஜ۩۞۩ஜ 16:01, August 20, 2011 (UTC) i don't mind. i already got the 750 categories badge ^-^ i'm gonna try for 1000 :3 ஜ۩۞۩ஜLuckshine AHHH! Commercials! ஜ۩۞۩ஜ 16:05, August 20, 2011 (UTC) you click edit and to the right u should see a categories thing. there will be categories, and click the trash can on the ones u don't want. the trash can is next to the pencil, when u hover your mouse over the category while editing. ஜ۩۞۩ஜLuckshine AHHH! Commercials! ஜ۩۞۩ஜ 16:18, August 20, 2011 (UTC) XD can i roleplay 1 of Aagateblaze's kits?❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 16:53, August 21, 2011 (UTC) hiya! you missed rainlegs. D: Rainface<3 18:48, August 21, 2011 (UTC) err, no. Rainface<3 18:51, August 21, 2011 (UTC) oh, ok. Rainface<3 18:54, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Autumrose! I'm Poolstar, i'm kinda new to this Wiki and I was wondering if I could make another Roleplay Clan? I want to make another clan, SplashClan, that I Poolstar lead! MWHAHAHAlol.:) anyway, can I make this new roleplay?_Poolstar_ 06:28, August 22, 2011 (UTC) can Jake be silver's mate? If not, just tell me.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 18:17, August 22, 2011 (UTC) hey why isn't the picture working for the templates? I tryed to make Petalseed's, but it wouldn't let me put the picture in the template. Spottedstar42Am I Crazy or am I just Insane?? <3 19:38, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm not allowed on my grandparents' laptop (chat works on that), we have an old laptop that chat works on but the internet isn't working on, and I'm on the desktop cpu that chat doesn't work on, so unfortunately I won't be able to go on chat, but I wanted to stop bye to say hi. Hi! There. I said it. Stop by my talk page and leave me a message cuz I'm lonely!!!! :P Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 00:07, August 24, 2011 (UTC) hey rosey, r u on? If so you should go on chat! everybody had to get off so now i'm lonley:(Spottedstar42Am I Crazy or am I just Insane?? <3 02:01, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Autumn! How did you get that quote on your profile? Thanks! ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 22:07, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Adminship BTW, I was thinking about applying to be an admin. Here's my answers to the blog post: 1. on almost all the time. I am usually on from 1:00pm to 4:00am central U.S time :P. Although when i go to school i'm homeschooled, so it may take me longer until i finish my h.omework. 2.I am a computer nerd. I know (almost) everything about wiki coding, i can make signaturtes, I cna make templates, anythign you want. 3. on LOOOWiki, Living by ourselves Wiki, and other wikis. none are popular, but I can do all the amdin things, banning, delting pages, warning people about banning, configuring the menu browser. ANything to do with beigna n admin, and I also promise I wont change the theme of the wiki. 4. Yes, I have so many friends on this wiki. Rainface, Rowan, Firestream12, Silverwhisker, Chinapro, Cheesywhale, al lot of people. 5. Yes, I haven't led anyone around the wiki, but I know my way around the wiki and I am sure I could help any new user. anyway, I hope you think about it, rosey.^_^ Spotz ^_^"I'm 100% non-zombie. I swearz." "I don't believe you" "No, not the frying pan!" WHACK! 07:33, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Hiz Rosey. You hasn't been on in forevah!!! :( Hi. I'm Silver. Nice to meet you! *Smacks you with a frying pan 1,000,000,000 x 1,000,000,000 times* 12:51, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Battle Hi its Cheesywhal123. Some people had an idea of a battle going on between SUmmerCLan. Sunstar Lavastorm Rainface Silverflower and Luckshine all die in this fight. Moonstorm becomes leader wtih..someone deputy. SO thx from me,chinapro,rainface,and ms ds nerd. Plea for help rosey i really need help. Everybody hates me no matter what i do now. But I seriously wrap my life around this wiki. You have no idea what this wiki means to me. All my friends in real life are leaving. One of my friends parents don't like me, so she's not aloud to be my friend and i'm homeschooled now. my neighbors are moving away, adn my friends on this wiki are the only ones i have left. I have no life away from wiki, i have anxiety problems, and now everyone on this wiki hates me. No matter how many times i apoligize, they still hate me. There's nothing I can do. They keep threating to ban me from chat, just because of on little blog post when they have been torturing me since i told them I thouhg Damian Kulash was hot. Please, please can you work it out with them? you're my last hope. Please, You're the last friend I have on this Wiki. I don't know what I'll do if everybody on this wiki hates me. I kow it seems like i'm being dramitic, but i'm dead serious. I seriously need this wiki. Please, Please help me.^_^ Spotz ^_^"Hey Rain, have you seen my mango?" "No, and my Frying pan is missing too." "Are you looking for THESE?" "NO! SHe made FRIED MANGOS! GET HER!" 03:47, September 4, 2011 (UTC) For Spotz and Autumn to read Dear Spotz, Stop complaining! You made me and Firestar cry! Dear Autumn, Are you really going to believe Spotz?! Spotz is getting on everyone's nerve and is making everyone cry. Especially with a poll Spotz made. It was called Who's uglier? and had Rain, Silver, Rowan, and Luck written over and over again. Hi! I'm Rainy! Nice ta meet ya! *Whacks you with a frying pan* 03:58, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Spotz and Rain I went ahead and gave each of them a three-day ban for their cussing. I expected more from both of them. Rainlegs 04:25, September 4, 2011 (UTC) No prob! Everyone's been strating to really get on my nerve... they constantly bicker, and it's driving me NUTS! xD Rainlegs 14:05, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I never go to the library.. :P Rainlegs 18:59, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm gonna create a set of more detailed rules for the wiki... to prevent future 'issues'.... Check my drafting board out, and comment on it, please! :3 Rainlegs 19:44, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Chat Mods. I had an idea for chat mods. We could have 3 and I'll make a blog for it. Sounds good? ♥Sheriff Firestar Strikes Again!!!♥I'll get you BlueOrca!! *waves fist*WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG?!?!?!?I GOT BLUEORCA! *Handcuffs!* YAY* Category:Signature 20:13, September 7, 2011 (UTC) hey, autumn, mabye we need a roleplay page for where people can roleplay kitty-pets. There would be no leader or so on, just kitty-pets.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:54, September 15, 2011 (UTC) StarClan Roleplay Page? Hey Rosey! So yeah, right now we have a lot of deceased cats-- Red-eye, Rainface, Silverflower, Luckshine, Sunstar, and Lavastorm. So I was wondering if we could have a StarClan roleplay page? It'd be cool for cats that are deceased anyways to have their residence. :D Anyways, if you're one, go on chat! Silverflower ...the flower of the heart 13:07, September 15, 2011 (UTC) hi. i really miss luck. she left the wiki for FOREVER! *cries* Hiya! I'm Rainfacestar 02:53, September 17, 2011 (UTC) idk, i think it was a fight. oh shot, gtg, bye *wugz* Hiya! I'm Rainfacestar 02:56, September 17, 2011 (UTC) um, Autumn, what are we going to call the kitty-pet roleplay page? I really want to rp a kitty-pet right now!!SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 03:09, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Alright!! What should i call it?SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 03:20, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Being a Chat Mod Hey, okay, so Luckeh (Ms ds nerd) and I became chat mods because we entered the blog post test for chat mods. Then we get on chat. Well, then we got into a little argument with Firestar1122000, and she deletes our Chat Moderatorship or whatever (lol, moderatorship). Anyways, so yeah, I don't think that just because of a small personal argument she should delete our rank on this site. She hasn't forgiven us, and I think Luckeh quit because of how mean Firestar is being. Firestar is really being sort of mean so if you could give us back our Chat Moderatorship (moderatorship..there it is again. :P) that'd be great. Anyways, yeah, thanx Rosey! :) Silverflower ...the flower of the heart 09:38, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Autumn! <3 Rainlegs 15:21, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Thank you--if Luck ever decides to come back can she still be a chat mod though? Silverflower ...the flower of the heart 15:24, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! BTW, are you good w/ the set of rules I drafted? If so, can I go ahead and approve them? Rainlegs 15:25, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Rosey, I appreciate it. :) Silverflower ...the flower of the heart 15:26, September 17, 2011 (UTC) well im sowwy. i just cant stand that rowan (Firestar) has been mean to me..(once again....) i will remember all my friends, though. Luck: It's not hard. Goes! Goes awayz! Rain: NEVER! *steals mango* And guess what else!! *eats mango* Luck:NOES! MEH MANGO! YOU MONSTER! 16:59, September 17, 2011 (UTC) kk Luck: It's not hard. Goes! Goes awayz! Rain: NEVER! *steals mango* And guess what else!! *eats mango* Luck:NOES! MEH MANGO! YOU MONSTER! 17:06, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay... are you still alive? Rainlegs 17:38, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay! Rainlegs 17:48, September 17, 2011 (UTC) sure. Hiya! I'm Rainfacestar 19:48, September 17, 2011 (UTC) psst.. cheesy is on, i'll go post btw. pester cheesy for me. Hiya! I'm Rainfacestar 21:41, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Request for help 2 Hi again. I approved your request, and I'm here to follow up with you. Like with the main page, if see a normal page layout on another wiki that you want to use here for these other pages, just link me to it/them, and I'll set it up here. Or if you haven't seen the layout you're wanting to use, please describe it to me with specific details. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 18:48, September 19, 2011 (UTC) hey autumn if you still want to figure out how to change the 'you have new messages' hting, i know how to do that.Spottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 18:59, September 19, 2011 (UTC) To do that you go to this page:link for the new messages thing and edit it. for messages on other wikis, go here: linkSpottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 00:56, September 20, 2011 (UTC) (oops they show up as redlinks, just search Mediawiki:Newmessageslink and Mediawiki:youhavenewmessagesmulti) test test test test test test test test testXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPSpottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 01:10, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Mai gosh, Autumny, it's BEAUTIFUL! *wugglez ever so tightly* You're super duper awesome! Thanks so much, I couldn't thank you more! *hugglez again* ❃ Ivyheart ❃ Beautiful Eyes and a Shining Soul Hey, Rosey. I've been looking through the clan archives and current roleplays, and I think I have a good idea of where in a picture each territory would be. I was thinking I could draw a map of the different territories (i.e. SummerClan, AutumnClan, TWC, SpringClan, WinterClan, SplashClan, FreeClan, etc.) and the different streams around SplashClan, thunderpaths, etc. Also I could do forests and stuff for places like WinterClan and AutumnClan. Just a suggestion. If you want me to do this, I could scan it in on the computer after I finish it and someone could add it to the slideshow on the home page. I thought it would be helpful. Anyways, later! :) Silverflower ...the heart of the flower 15:30, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Clan page layout Take a look the test page I just made for AutumnClan - User:JoePlay/sandbox. Let me know if you want me to make changes. The border and background colors can be easily changed to fit the theme of each clan, and the picture used on the clan description section of course. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 17:19, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :I've setup the new layout on AutumnClan and WinterClan. I also setup a separate Roleplay (talk) page for each, with a link to it at the bottom of the clan page (the old Roleplay section). If this is the way you wanted the Roleplay part done (separate page), let me know, and I'll finish the rest of the clan pages when I return to work tomorrow (end of work day now). JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 00:24, September 21, 2011 (UTC) WinterClan Heya, Autumn. I tried an experiment on WinterClan's page.... is it okay? If not, I'll change it back to the pink and such.. just let me know. :3 Rainlegs 03:32, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Really? Thanks! Rainlegs 00:27, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Cinder Heyyyyyy!! I'm back sorry i had to leave i just got so busy. Well i'm back now and just came to say hi. So leave a message on my talk page if ya wanna talk or anything............................CinderxLion Category:Signature 20:00, September 23, 2011 (UTC) aww thanxs and can i be part of sringclan again cuz blazeshine didn't get deleted and nobody even payed any attention to me when i said hey on the rp CinderxLion Category:Signature 23:31, September 24, 2011 (UTC) r u going to join Kitty-pets then if u r joining all the clans?SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:54, September 25, 2011 (UTC) yay! Someone will actully edit that with me now!!! :)SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:57, September 25, 2011 (UTC) thanx! and could you anounce it or something nobody seems to pay attention to me. and what happened between frostfire and shellshore? Sorry i wasn't here and that is the first thing i saw when i came back XD. CinderxLion Category:Signature 19:36, September 25, 2011 (UTC) also ummm how to i put a pic for blazeshine.....i uploaded one but it won't go on the charart thing. CinderxLion Category:Signature 19:40, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Dark Forest Battle Clan Hey, ah, so, yeah, we came up with a Dark Forest Battle plan but I saw your blog post with your plan, so I'm wondering if there's a way how we can combine the two plans? :) Thanks. Here's a link to our plan, and maybe we can work on a way to combine the two plans... Dark Forest Plan Thanks! Silver wuvz her friends 18:07, September 27, 2011 (UTC) hey, i have two points to bring up wiht you. 1.) you REALLY need a talk page archive XD 2.) there's no springclan deputy. i i rp Bristlemoon now, and can you name bristlemoon as springclan deputy???Bluedawn With Clouds like Shining eyes... 01:21, September 28, 2011 (UTC) sry, for the ^above^ message i meant WinterClanBluedawn With Clouds like Shining eyes... 01:22, September 28, 2011 (UTC) I think we just make a subpage for the rp. I can make it. ❃ Ivyheart ❃ Beautiful Eyes and a ShiningUser talk:IvyheartSoul 01:27, September 28, 2011 (UTC) xD Did it! ❃ Ivyheart ❃ Beautiful Eyes and a ShiningUser talk:IvyheartSoul 01:36, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi Can you go on chat? Rainface<3 01:44, September 28, 2011 (UTC) sry, we killed off Lilacstar. I hope you don't mind seen as how you haven't roleplayed her in over a month:P We also killed Jadewhisker and now Frostfire is leader and Spottedheart is deputy. Spotty If you have faith... There's hope for the future... 22:19, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Cats up for Adoption Page Ok, so the Cats up for adoption page I think should go on the home page, so I'm going to put it up there. If you want me to take it back off, just let me know. Thanx, Rosey! ;) Happy Halloween! >:) Silver will haunt your soul!! 14:41, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Deputy Issues Heya, Rosey. Can we set up a date to have an admin meeting? We need to clarify some things fir deputies, and a few users are already becoming impatient.... I'm available every ngith the next week but Thursdays and Mondays.... Saturday would be ideal, or Sunday... anyway, hope to hear from ya soon. :) Rainlegs 01:51, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :P Shut it. I hate you..... - YOU KNOW WHO! hi. how did you get the fancy writing and the Welcome to... on your title of the wiki? i have a wiki and i think it would be cool to do that. kk, thanks. bye. Trick or Cheese! You are being haunted! By Ghost Kirby! 22:20, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ok thanks :3 Trick or Cheese! You are being haunted! By Ghost Kirby! 22:35, October 23, 2011 (UTC) FanClan Wiki Rosey, come on and join Warriors FanClan Wiki! If you don't like contributing to the fanfic part, there's fanpages and Project: charart(fanart) so you can make chararts. I'm adjusting the rules so some of the stupid rules are gone, we dont need to many rules yet because , if you join, the only users are me, ivystorm, you, and leopardclawxx. So, come and join nowz!Wooooo! Fear me! Why you ask? Because I'm SPOTZ! 20:15, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Project:Charart Idea On my newest blog I said that I think we should have a project character art. Most roleplay wikis have it, and I think we should. I would be happy to create it, and lead it. Do you agree to this? Ivyheart 00:11, November 5, 2011 (UTC) I think I might launchit soon, is that still ok with you? Ivyheart 15:07, November 5, 2011 (UTC) P.S. my email is Ivyheart1@gmail.com. ^_^ Ivyheart 22:57, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! And AWESOMEEEEEEEEEE! Ivyheart 01:55, November 12, 2011 (UTC) THIS IS CINDER hello, i'm cinderfire!!! I'm new to wikia, and i need friends on this wiki that can help me find my way about. a few facts about me: i'm always hyper!!!!!!!!!!!! I talk a lot!!!!!!!! I love writing really romantic and dramatic scenes!!!! i'm the general 16 year old. anyway, imma post this on a bunch of people's talk pages so i can meet new people!!!Cinderfire 09:38, November 12, 2011 (UTC) PirateClan O think we might have to put PirateClan extinct. I have never seen I post for it. Do you agree? SantastarTrust theSANTAWithin! And Happy Hannukah too! Category:Signature 00:00, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, hey Autumn. Autumn, Autumn over here! Hey, hey you, Autumn, hey, hey Autumn, over here. Hey, hey you girl, ya you, standing over there with her friends, ya you, hey you, hey, hey Autumn. Autumn, Autumn, Look over here! Ya you, over here! Yes, at the person calling for you. No, no no Autumn, over here. Yes, no, no, yes, no, yes, no, no, yes, yes, yes, over here Autumn. Yes, okay, this person *points at self* Yes. This person. I wanna say something to you. Welcome back to the wiki! PRESENT TIME! Give me them! 18:04, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Cinder Is Back! Hey Autumn!! What's up? We haven't talked in a while...Just dropped by to say hi...Lawl Cinder Category:Signature 02:13, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Some things that need to be handled Hello 'Rosey! I just needed to talk to you about some things. #We elected a new admin: Silver! (: and that could be found here: Admin Vote #We need SnapeFan1 and Rainwillow to be stripped of their admin rights, as they are no longer active. #We will elect a new bureaucrat, and when you can, can you give them rights? We will do it here:Forum:Bureaucrat Vote Thanks! RowanflightApril 1st: ALL or NOTHING! Good luck, kid. Category:Signature 21:15, April 4, 2012 (UTC) WOSEY! Hai Wosey. It Wainy <3 You should so come back because every wiki isn't the same without it's founder <3 Right? Rainy ish a minion... BANANA! 22:02, August 8, 2013 (UTC)